


Pika-Boo

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Chastity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, butt plug, costume sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash is excited to go trick or treating in Alola, the problem is that he doesn’t know what he is going to be nor does he have a problem, Kukui has the solution.





	Pika-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Kukui smiled at Ash “so excited for tonight?”. Kukui stood in his living room while Ash was running around trying to figure out what to be for Halloween night.

Ash skidded to a stop smiling brightly, “You bet! I love Halloween! All the tricks, treats, costumes! It’s so much fun!” he said bouncing up and down, “and it’s my first one in Alola! I can’t wait to dress up!” he then paused for a moment then two then three then gasped. “I don't’ have a costume!” In his haste to get back to the professor's house, he had completely forgotten to go costume shopping.

“What am I going to do?!” Ash wailed falling to the floor and curled up in a ball a cloud of gloom over his head. 

 

“Well as luck would have it I have a costume but it is not a normal one it is super special and only for really good trainers,” Kukui said pulling a black bag from behind his back and holding it out to Ash with a bright smile on his face.

Ash jumped up and in a flash had his arms wrapped around Kukui’s waist his face pressed into his pecs. “Thank you, Professor! You are the best!” He said looking up at the older male with stars shining in his eyes. “I can’t wait to try it on! What is it?! Is it a Vampire-zubat? A were-lyconrock? Please please tell me!” 

“It is a Special Pika-boo costume” Kukui said handing the bag to Ash for him to open it up. While laughing at the excitement in the boys eyes.

“Why don't you go ahead and pull it out and try it on” Kukui encouraged as he saw the boy shake in excitement.

Grabbing the bag, Ash began to pull out the costume out of the bag and placed the items on the floor, as he did his cheeks slowly gained a pink tinge that turned as red as Incinaroar’s face. “Uh..Professor? Is this really the costume?” he asked. The costume consisted of a Pikachu ear headband, a pair of Pikachu paw gloves and shoes, the tail seemed to be attached to a phallic shaped to the part that was to hook to his pants, a weird metal cage and a little yellow thong. 

“I told you it is a special Pika-boo” Kukui said laughing at the confused and perplexed look Ash gave the dildo tail and cock cage. “Do you not want it” Kukui asked faking a hurt tone in his voice as he stared at the boy’s red face.

“N-No no! I do want it!” Ash said as he nodded so fast that Kukui was sure he would have whiplash. “It’s a great costume! Thank you Professor!” he said his face was still red. “But..how do i put on most of it? I mean.” he grabbed the headband and placed it on his head, and smiled. “I can do most of it but what about the tail?”

“Put on what you can and I will help you with the rest” Kukui said sending Ash a bright smile and a thumps up. In his mind Kukui could not wait to see Ash in this outfit, he had to hide his rock hard cock at the mere thought of it.

Ash nodded, quickly stripping his clothes tossing them aside as he placed the headband back on his head, grabbing the yellow thong bending over to step into them. Kukui was sure that he would have howled like a Lyconrock at the moon at the sight of Ash’s ass, It was the perfect shape, round bubble like, and due to Ash tanning a few times at the beach had some nice color to it like a peace, making the professor lick his lips, he had to pinch his nose to stop it form bleeding when the boy’s cheeks parted to give him a brief glance at Ash’s hole before it he pulled on the thong.

Even with them on, the thong slid between his perfect cheeks and pressed up against his hole making it visible. Ash grabbed the shoed and slipped them on along with the gloves, spinning around and struck a pose. “Pika-boo~” He said winking at Kukui.

Moving forward Kukui pulled down the front of the thong and placed the Chastity device on the soft hairless cock, resisting the urge to suck it as he did so, Before picking up the tail and saying “Turn around and I will add your Tail” while also slipping out a packet of lube to make it easy to slid the 6 inch plug into Ash.

Ash nodded dropping to all fours and pushed his ass back towards Kukui. “Ready when you are Professor!” Ash said smiling innocently as he waved his ass around, his cheeks jiggling with each shake making it very hard for Kukui to not pin him down and take him.

Grinning Kukui pushed the plug into the virgin hole a grin on his face as the plug was half his size. Rubbing it around the hole to spread the lube Kukui slowly teased Ash by pushing the first inch in only to pull it right back out.

Ash gasped, his hands clawing at the ground as he felt the first inch push into his ash. “P-Professor!” He gasped his hole flexing around the vibrator. “I-Is it suppose to go in there?”

“Yes this will keep it nice and safe plus let you wiggle it like a real Pikachu” Kukui said slowly pushing the plug all the way in till the base of the tail blended in with the small thong.

Ash gasped, his small cock gave a pulse and a throb making him whimper wantonly as it was unable to get hard inside of the cage. “I-If you say s-so professor.” he said slowly standing up and posed once more, the red of his cheeks making it look like he had makeup on. “H-how do i look?”

“Like a Perfect Pika-Boo” Kukui said moving Ash in front of the mirror before pressing the remote turning the vibrator on high.

Ash’s eyes went wide his cock pulsed painfully inside of the cage, his back arched, ass clenched around the toy. “Aaaaah! N-naaah! P-Professssor!” He moaned shaking as his knees buckled making him grab on to Kukui’s coat to keep form falling to the ground. “W-what’s going aaaaah! on!”

“Oh that is your Electricity” Kukui said looking at the clock before adding “TIme to go if you want to get candy”

Ash bit his lip, but nodded grabbing his Pikachu theme candy bucket. “R-right! Aaaah! I-i’ll c-c-can’t wait to g-get candy!” even with the pleasure going through his body he was smiling.

Kukui smirked and turned the vibrator down to it’s lowest setting as they headed out the door. “Well lets get started then” Kukui said letting Ash run ahead of him.

Ash smiled despite the low buzz of the toy in his ass he was enjoying himself, smiling and waving at the people who greeted him and commented on his costume, a few of the looks he got left him confused even more so when Kukui pulled him to his side.

Kukui slowly adjusted the speed as they went house to house a smile on his face and a hard cock in his pants

Ash would stumble in his steps, his cheeks growing redder and redder as his breathing was getting laborded. With each adjustment of the speed he would start to feel hot, and his body warm, while he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

As the night came to an end the toy was back on high as the two made their way home Kukui keeping a steadying hand on Ash as they walked into the house.

As they entered Ash almost sunk to his knees, his entire body was burning, cheeks red and his cock was throbbing. “P-Professor.” he moaned/whined. “I-I feel weird..and hot.”

“Here let me take your tail out for you” Kukui said reaching down and pulling the buzzing tail out of Ash leaving his hole open and gaping leaking the bit of lube from earlier.

Ash clung to Kukui arching his back mouth falling open as he clung to him, lube dripping down his taint to his hairless balls. “P-Professor.” he whimpered hole twitching and gaping slightly. “Aaah.”

“Yes Ash do you need something” Kukui asked a tease in his voice as his fingers trailed down the perfect ass before him.

“P-Please i-i-i it feels empty.” Ash whined pushing his ass back against his Kukui’s hand his hole twitching to try and remain open. 

Slowly Kukui slipped a finger into the open hole working it in and aiming for Ash’s prostate.

“P-Pikaaaa~” Ash gasped sounding very much like a Pikachu as his cock throbbed painfully inside of the cage, he whimpered pushing back against his finger.

“Oh do you want something bigger Ash” Kukui asked as he undid his pants to finally free his hard aching cock that stood 12 inches tall and twice as thick as the plug of the tail with a deep purple head leaking pre.

Ash’s eyes widen his glazed eyes sparkling with lust and desire. “I-it’s so big.” He said a hand reaching out to grab it. “A-and so...tasty.” he moaned his hand grasping the thick 12-inch cock. 

Kukui moaned as Ash rubbed his aching cock and said: “Do you want it in you?”

Ash looked up at Kukui hand gripping his cock unknowing jerking him off. “W-will it fit?”

“Only one way to find out” Kukui replied picking Ash up and holding him over the aching shaft letting the tip kiss the gaping leaking hole.

Ash whined shaking in Kuku’s grip. “P-Professor! Please!” Ash whined tears in his eyes, his hole twitched slightly opening up to try and pull his cock inside. “I-I want it so badly! P-please!” Ash looked at him. “P-Please Daddy~” Kukui’s cock gave a throb wanting to be inside of Ash’s virgin hole and plundering it like there was no tomorrow.

Lowering Ash Kukui groaned as the virgin heat swallowed his aching cock, holding the leaking head tight and trying to pull more into it.

“Ooooh! D-Daddy!” Cried Ash as his ass squeezed and gripped the head as he clawed at his arm desperate to get the rest of his cock into his ass. “P-Please! Daddy! I-i want it all.” Ash’s hands caressed Kukui’s face. “P-Please Daddy d-do it please give it all to me.”

Smirking Kukui stopped holding Ash up and let gravity and the boy’s weight do the work of slamming him down all 12 inches at once.

“Daddy!” Ash cried ass gripping Kukui’s cock like a vice as his cock throbbed making the Pikachu dressed boy squirm and whimper in need. “P-please! Oh, Arceus! S-s-sso good! Aaah haaa! So good!”

“That is it bounce on my dick, Ash” Kukui moaned having to resist throwing the boy down and fucking him till he broke.

Lifting himself up slowly Ash came down gasping when he felt the 12 inches push back in slowly setting a pace as he got faster and faster thrust becoming more wilder each time. “M-More daddy! Please! I-i want more!”

Unable to hold back Kukui stood up Ash supported by the rock hard cock spearing his ass as the larger male stood up and moved to the bed Ash hanging from his cock.

With each and every step Ash was bouncing on Kukui’s cock, a symphony of moans whimpers and gasp, mewling like a Torracat in heat as his ass squeezed and gripped Kukui’s cock with all he had. 

Arriving at the bed Kukui fell forward the impact with the bed slamming his cock deeper than before and directly past Ash’s prostate. Wasting no time Kukui started long Dicking the boy working towards his orgasm.

Ash squealed his back arched as Kukui’s cock pushed past his prostate pushing deeper than it had gone before, his cock throbbed and with a shrill scream despite the face his cock was caged he experienced the intense feeling of his climax without cumming making his lay their limp, eyes glazed with lust.

Kukui moaned as he emptied a load into Ash and quickly fell asleep pinning the boy below him with his cock still in the tight wet hole.]

Ash moaned feeling Kukui’s cum flood his ass, his own eyes fluttered as he soon too joined him in the realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and Fun Tricks


End file.
